


Prompt #1 || William Nylander

by pastrnaksprincess



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastrnaksprincess/pseuds/pastrnaksprincess
Summary: "I hate winter."





	Prompt #1 || William Nylander

**Author's Note:**

> William Nylander x Fem!Reader  
> Word Count: 268
> 
> A/N: I know this is really short but I hope you still like it. I haven’t written in months so I’m a little rusty. Hopefully it doesn’t suck too much lol

The icy Toronto wind almost sent you off of your feet as you and William walked to the car. The forceful gust made your hair fly in all directions as it bit at your cheeks and nose. Your teeth chattered, chills running down your spine as goosebumps took over your body.

“I hate winter.” You stated, earning a chuckle from the blonde beside you. It had been around the tenth time you had said it today.

William playfully nudged you, “You should be used to it by now. You’ve lived here for like 10 years.”

You shrugged, “And I’ve had my period every month for the same amount of time but I still complain about that so….” You trailed off and William chuckled again.

“Believe me, I know.” His tone feigned irritation which made you laugh.

The bitter cold made the short trek to the car feel like eternity but you had finally made it. You could finally get out of this wind and blast the heat inside your vehicle. You smiled a bit at the thought.

But, as if on cue, life had other plans. Slippery plans. You didn’t see the patch of ice about a foot and a half from the car and in what felt like slow motion, your feet slid out from under you seconds before your back hit the ground.

You groaned, glaring up at the sky, mentally cursing at Mother Nature.

William, seeing that you were okay, couldn’t control his laughter as he looked down at you, “Looks like winter hates you too.” He laughed, making your scowl avert to him instead.

_________________________________

**Copyright © 2019 Tessa Hill.  
All rights reserved.  
This material may not be translated, reproduced, displayed, modified or distributed in any way without my written permission.**


End file.
